Something To Remember
by Hilaryth
Summary: A guy , a girl, a bed. K-mart/Mikey


**Something**** to ****Remember**

The night fell cold and silent over the desert, the convoy started to light up fires and install the cameras around the vehicles.

"Hello, blondie" Claire entered Mikey's van.

"Hi, Claire" He smiled briefly, while worked on the computer and set the cameras.

"We found a gas station nearby. Carlos, I and some other guys are going to check it out." She gazed outside.

"Do you mean, now?" He removed his headset and turned around to look up at her.

"Yeah, I mean now. We need it. Be alert." She walked to the door.

"Be careful." He answered, placing his headset back.

"Thanks. And, I need a favor." She turned to him, and leant against the backdoor of the van.

"What kind of favor?" He raised an eyebrow, removing his headset once again.

"I can't take K-mart with me, and I'm going with the jeep, so… Would you mind if she stayed here? Maybe sleep here, I don't know how long this is gonna take…"

"Yeah… I mean no. I mean… I don't think two people can sleep in here…There's only one bed and…" He tried to manage an answer but that was all he could say.

"Sleep on your chair, on the floor… I don't know. And don't try anything; don't even think about sharing the bed, Mikey!" She stated crossing her arms.

"Send her to the bus!" He protested, pointing to the mentioned object.

"It's overloaded! Your van is the best option! I trust you Mikey, but understand… you're a guy; she's a teenager, all that hormones and all…" The leader rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I got it! It's not like I'm gonna "attack" her or something…" He turned back to his computer.

"I didn't say that!"

"You meant it!" He gave her a mean glare and turned back to the computer screen.

"C'mon Mikey… I know you have a crush on her…" She uncrossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"What?! I don't." He shook his head in denial, avoiding to look at her; he was not a good liar.

"Okay, just take care of her for me. Can you do that, please?"

"Yeah, count on me Claire…" He sighed.

"Thanks…" She smiled before turning around and leaving.

K-mart was close to a fire, warming her hands when she saw Claire walking towards her.

"Tonight you will sleep with Mikey." The woman said firmly.

The girl blushed with the words she heard, her jaw dropped in disbelief. "W-what?"

"I didn't mean that way! I meant in his van. I'll check a gas station nearby." The leader corrected herself, noticing K-mart's embarrassment.

"Right…" she voiced back.

"You can go now…" Claire motioned to the News van. "And, K-mart, don't do anything you shouldn't." She added.

"Okay." K-mart faked a smile, and started walking towards the vehicle.

_Damn i__t. Does she know I like him?_

The teen cursed mentally the day she kissed Mikey and cursed him for never had cut her off.

She stood in front of the closed doors, hesitantly; she took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the iron door.

"It's open." The familiar voice echoed from inside.

"Hi…" She muttered entering and closing the door behind her, she looked around curious.

"Hi, K." He didn't take his eyes off the screen; he was not ready to face her.

"So… where do I sleep?"

He got up and tapped his bed. "Up here, my bed. The only bed…" He whispered the last three words.

"What?" She asked, having not heard the last part of his words.

"Nothing." He half-smiled.

"Where will you sleep?" She looked around, trying to find her answer by herself.

"Here." He sat back on his chair and removed his head set.

"But it is not fair! It's not comfortable… You'll get sore." She protested aloud.

"Claire's orders… Good Night, K." He sighed.

"Good night…" She climbed to the bed, not content with the situation.

After some minutes watching him on that chair, and suffering from an occasional insomnia, she decided he would definitely not sleep in that chair.

"Mikey…" She called shyly.

No answer.

"Mike…" She tried a little louder.

Still no answer, he was asleep.

"Mikey!" She raised her voice a little bit more.

"Ah…what!?" He woke up astonished, and looked up to her.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"Ye… no, no! I'm fine." He rubbed his eyes.

"I can see you're not… c'mon get up here…" She tapped the bed.

"No, K… I'm fine." He looked away, second lie of the day.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" he raised his voice.

"Don't yell! Just… come to warm me up…" She requested sweetly.

His brain seemed to have turned off, he forgot Claire's orders and all he could hear now was his own heart beating. He climbed up the bed and embraced the girl.

K-mart felt intoxicated, sinking into his arms. She didn't know why the hell she was doing that, but she knew she wanted to.

In his arms she felt like if there were no zombies, no t-virus, and no death. There was only him.

She felt his warm lips pressed against hers, her heart raced wildly, she parted her lips allowing him to explore her mouth once again. His hands pressed her tighter against him, her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss and trying to breathe.

The teenager felt his hands running down her thighs, as he rolled on top pf her.

_Okay, this is going way too far. Farther than I planned…_

He parted their lips and kissed her neck, his hands running up under her skirt.

"Ah…" A moan escaped her lips; her hands gripped the fabric of his t-shirt.

Mikey smirked against her neck.

Her small hands ran down his back and slid under his shirt, she ran her fingers on his skin finding some bruises.

He moaned as his hardness brushed against her inner thighs. His calloused fingers pulled her shirt up to her neck exposing her bra, K-mart lift her arms allowing him to remove the fabric. He got his own off before lying back and capturing her lips.

He undid her bra and slid it off her chest. She caught her breath, and covered her breasts, parting her mouth from his. He smiled down to the girl with red cheeks, meeting her deep eyes.

"I'm warming you up…" He whispered in her ear, holding one of her thighs up and sliding her green pantyhose off her legs, taking her boots off with it.

He kissed her gently, pulling off her skirt. K-mart didn't move her arms that still lingered covering her chest.

"Trust me, K" He held her wrists up, removing her hands from her breasts. She moaned tilting her head to the sides as his lips, tongue and hands worked on her.

His cock was pulsing and wait any longer was almost impossible. He kissed her roughly, laying on her suddenly, freeing her wrists and wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt the pressure he was making against her wet underwear; his hurry made her feel she needed more, but also feared it.

Mikey could tell she was tense.

"Are you okay?" He raised his upper body to face her.

"I'm okay… you can keep it…" She turned her face away, embarrassed.

"I'm not doing it alone, K… can _we _keep it? If you're afraid…"

"I…" A tear rolled down her cheek "I want you, but… Mikey…I'm afraid…"

She closed her eyes, couldn't look at him. _He's gonna kick me out of here and will never want to look at me again… Why did I start this? _

He gently turned her face to meet his, wiped the teardrop and kissed her. He reached for her hand and held it firmly; she opened her eyes to meet his light blue ones.

"Do you really want it?" His eyes were so serious and confident.

"Yes…" She wasn't sure about it, but something about him always made her say yes.

He kissed her once more, his free hand rested on her neck before traveling to her breast, belly, thigh and then slowly upwards to touch her wetness.

"Ah…" Her hand immediately held his wrist weakly, not being able to stop him. "W-what ah…are you... ah…" She arched her back, feeling her body response to his touch.

"Mikey…" She said breathlessly, a hand behind his neck pulling him down to kiss her.

He felt her hands undoing his belt and pants, smirking he grabbed the border of her panties and pulled them off.

She felt his erection at her entrance, her cheeks burned.

Wait any longer was not an option for him, who pushed into her groaning. The girl tensed up, her walls tightened; he stopped in the middle of the way. K-mart clung to him, crying out in pain.

_Shit! Too fast…_

"K… I'm half-way in, if you don't relax…"

"I'm… trying…Mikey." A tear ran down her face and dropped on his shoulder.

"K… I'll give you something to remember, always."

"…what?" She sniffed.

"Me. Are you mine?"

She faced him, meeting the blues eyes she had always loved.

"I'll be…" She kissed him, feeling her tension give in.

He entered her completely, muffling her moan with his mouth. He thrusted harder and harder feeling her walls gripping around his pulsing cock. She tried to hold her voice, but was unable to keep silent, despite the growing pleasure that was eliciting constant moans from her.

His vision was starting to get blurry as he came inside her, with a last push. She arched beneath him, moaning his name breathlessly. He let his weight rest on her, exhausted.

"Mikey…" She whispered against his shoulder.

"What? Are you hurt?" He lifted his face to gaze down at her.

"No…" She smiled "what did you mean with remember?" She inquired quietly.

"I don't know how long we are going to keep surviving…"

"Don't say that! You're not going to die!"

"You don't know…No one knows…" He sighed.


End file.
